Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu
by Mawenn35
Summary: Cette fanfiction se passe dans Thor 1 lorsque Loki laisse entré Laufey à Asgard pour qu'il tue son père bien que en réalité il compte tué Laufey avant que celui ci ne tue son père. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme il l'avait prévu et Frigga devra protéger au péril de sa vie son mari. Attention ! Mieux vaux avoir vu Thor 1 pour lire cette fanfic.


**Cette fanfiction se passe dans Thor 1 lorsque Loki laisse entré Laufey à Asgard pour qu'il tue son père bien que en réalité il compte tué Laufey avant que celui ci ne tue son père.**

**Mais tout ne se passera pas comme il l'avait prévu et Frigga devra protéger au péril de sa vie son mari.**

**Attention ! Mieux vaux avoir vu Thor 1 pour lire cette fanfic**

* * *

Frigga regardait tendrement son époux allongé sur leur grand lit, si fragile, si impuissant... Elle détestait le voir ainsi, son mari était un roi fort et puissant mais aussi un mari tendre et aimant qui lorsqu'il n'était pas prit par ses devoirs royaux était le meilleur époux dont l'on puisse rêver. Certes ils avaient de nombreux sujets de désaccord et elle le trouvait borné et insupportable des fois mais elle aimait toujours son roi d'un amour puissant et tendre.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main, essayant de lui donner un peu de réconfort et de l'aider à revenir vers elle.

Soudain la reine d'Asgard sentit le froid pénétrer dans la pièce, son souffle se transforma en buée et les portes des appartements royaux se glaçaient lentement. Elle se leva aussitôt, consciente du danger qui guettait son mari impuissant et se saisit de l'épée à côté du lit. Elle se mit en position d'attaque, prête à défendre son amour au péril de sa vie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et deux jotuns entrèrent, immenses et terrifiants. Frigga s'avança vers le premier son arme à la main, celui ci s'avança, sûr de lui devant une créature si frêle et si petite. Ce fut sa dernière erreur : Frigga évita le coup qui lui était destiné et d'un seul coup d'épée tua le jotun. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter lorsque Laufey, roi de Jotunheim, la balaya d'un revers de la main à l'autre bout de la pièce, la faisant lâcher son arme. Tandis que Frigga tombait lourdement au sol dans un gémissement de douleur, Laufey ricana et se retourna vers les grandes portes dont il condamna l'accès grâce à sa glace.

- Me croyait tu a ce point si naïf Loki Odinson ? Tu vas payer cher cette erreur, se dit-il a lui même.

Lorsque Loki arriva devant les portes des appartements royaux, il fut dans l'incapacité de les ouvrirent. Il mit tout son pouvoir et toute sa force mais ni parvint pas, les portes étaient trop bien soudées par la glace. Il sentit alors une immense peur l'envahir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait : en voulant l'approbation de ses parents il les avaient condamné et quasiment lui même assassiné.

Laufey s'approcha lentement du lit d'Odin alors que Frigga était encore à terre, sonnée. Il se positionna au dessus du roi d'Asgard et lui dit en lui soulevant une paupière :

- On dit que même endormi tu peux voir et entendre tout ce qui se passe autour de toi Père de toute chose, j'espère que c'est vrai, ainsi tu apprendra que tu as reçu la mort de la main de Laufey*. Dit-il avec un sourie sadique.

Il créa un poignard de glace et le leva au dessus de la poitrine d'Odin.

C'est alors que Frigga, dans un hurlement de rage, se releva et bondit sur Laufey, tel une lionne, le faisant basculer de l'autre côté du lit sans qu'il n'est put blessé Odin. Tout deux roulèrent au sol. Frigga se releva prestement et se saisit de son épée qui lui avait été arrachée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se plaça entre le roi de Jotunheim et celui d'Asgard, faisant bien comprendre au premier qu'il ne toucherais pas son mari tant qu'elle serait vivante. Laufey se releva et dit en créant une nouvelle arme au bout de son bras :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dut faire ça femme, je t'aurais peut être laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps. Veux tu vraiment me combattre ? Tu connais déjà l'issu de ce combat à quoi cela sert-il de lutter ? Tu vas mourir de toute façon.

- C'est notre lot à tous de mourir Laufey roi de Jotunheim,répondit elle avec dignité et mépris, vous aussi vous mourrez un jour et peut être même très prochainement.

Laufey partit dans un grand éclat de rire, Frigga, elle, resta de glace : digne et fière.

- Décidément j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous tuez avant, répondit-il en la fixant à nouveau avec ses yeux rouges sang, qu'espérez vous ? Gagnez du temps ? Ne croyez pas que quelqu'un viendra à votre secours, les portes sont condamnées et personne, pas même Odin ne pourrait les ouvrir.

Si cette nouvelle toucha Frigga elle n'en montra rien et répondit fièrement :

- Je ne cherche pas à gagner du temps, vous en perdez très bien tout seul et sachez que je n'espère pas, je sais que vous ne toucherez pas à Odin tant que je serais vivante.

- Et bien voilà une façon facile de régler le problème, rétorqua t' il en haussant les épaules, je vais vous tuez sous ses yeux fermés, dit-il en désignant Odin.

Il se jeta sur elle son arme en avant, elle para son coup et s'en suivit un combat sans merci chacun essayent de blesser l'autre à mort. Laufey était puissant et grand mais Frigga était souple et agile et leur combat semblait prendre la forme d'une danse mortelle. Soudain alors que Frigga parait un coup qui visait sa gorge, il créa un autre poignard dans son autre main et réussit à la blesser légèrement au bras gauche.

- En fin de compte cela va être très amusant de vous tuez avant lui,dit-il, j'y prendrais un réel plaisir et vous souffrirez devant lui afin que je puisse sentir son désespoir. Puis, lorsque vous m'aurez supplier de vous tuez, j'accéderais à votre demande, tel un bon maître compatissant.

- Apprenez que je suis maître de mon destin et que je ne laisse personne dans les 9 Royaumes et même au delà me considérez comme son vassal et surtout pas une brute répugnante sans le moindre sens morale tel que vous. Si vous cherchez des larbins allez en cherchez ailleurs qu'à Asgard je ne vous retient pas !

Sur ces mots, Frigga réussi à blesser son adversaire à la jambe ce qui insupporta au plus au point Laufey. Les coups s'enchainaient les adversaires bien qu'ayant des techniques de combat très différentes semblaient de même niveau ou peut être était ce que chez Frigga la motivation était plus forte : elle ne laisserait jamais personne touchez un seul cheveux d'un membre de sa famille ! Son instinct maternel et aimant était trop fort pour le permettre et elle se battrais contre ça toujours et à jamais !

Le combat continuait et les deux guerriers s'infligeaient des petits coups sans jamais réussir à se blesser tournaient autour du lit d'Odin plongé dans un profond sommeil. Endormi oui, mais pas inconscient.

Odin était impuissant, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement ou ne serais ce que d'ouvrirent les yeux. Emprisonné dans cette immobilité et en même temps forcé à un éveil constant, il ne pouvais que regardez sans intervenir le combat se déroulant devant lui. Il voulait temps se lever pour protéger sa femme et tuer cette vermine de Laufey ! Mais il ne pouvais que rester là, impuissant et anxieux, espérant de tout son être que Frigga survive à ce combat mortel dont il était la cause.

Alors que le combat infernale se déroulait toujours, Frigga essayait de se calmer pour utiliser sa magie tout en combattant Laufey. Sa chute l'ayant fortement sonnée, elle peinait à retrouver la concentration requise pour créer une illusion**, les coups qui venait de part et d'autres ne l'aidant pas le moins du monde. Elle commençait à fatiguer, alors que Laufey lui semblait inépuisable. Si elle voulait le tromper elle devait créer une illusion d'une grande envergure et elle avait peur que cela ne lui demande trop d'énergie, mais avait-elle le choix ? Évitant un énième coup, elle se concentra...

Tout d'un coup les portes des appartements royaux semblèrent éclater ! Et Loki et ses gardes entrèrent dans la salle, menaçant le roi de Jotunheim de leurs armes. Laufey se retourna vers eux et Frigga en profita pour se jeter sur lui et tenta de le frapper dans le dos***. Malheureusement, la fatigue de Frigga était trop forte** et Laufey distingua du flou dans la scène devant lui. Comprenant le leurre, il se retourna vivement et l'épée qui devait s'abattre dans son dos n'atteint que son épaule. Il hurla de douleur et projeta Frigga à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur et Loki et ses gardes disparurent alors que Frigga se battait contre l'inconscience.

Laufey s'avança vers elle, menaçant, elle tenta de se relever, vacillante, il la repoussa et elle retomba lourdement au sol sans force, l'illusion lui ayant demander trop de puissance par rapport à son état. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la maintenant au sol par les épaules et dit :

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, tu n'aurais pas du t'opposer à moi. Tu n'y a rien gagner, tu vas mourir, ton mari également et Asgard tombera entre mes mains. Écoute bien, lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille, je vais tuer Odin après qu'il t'ai vu mourir, puis je vais emprisonner ce piètre roi qu'est Loki dans ses propres donjons et je mènerais mes troupes à Asgard. Je tuerais tout le monde : hommes , femmes, enfants, bébés... Et je retournerais sur Midgard, je retrouverais Thor et je l'ai ferait s'entretuer, lui et son frère.

- NON ! hurla Frigga, et avec l'énergie du désespoir elle le repoussa grâce à ses jambes. Elle se releva et se jeta sur lui mais lorsque Laufey voulut la repousser elle disparut. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que en réalité elle était de l'autre côté de la chambre et ramassait son arme. Tremblante, elle se replaça entre Laufey et son mari espérant vainement pouvoir le protéger du roi jotun ivre de rage.

-C'en est assez de tes tours de passe-passe ! cria t' il en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle tenta de combattre mais elle était épuisée et Laufey eu tôt fait de la repousser à terre. Cette fois ci elle y resta, incapable d'esquisser un geste. Et il dit en se penchant de nouveau vers elle :

- Cette fois si tu vas mourir. Regarde une dernière fois l'homme faible qu'est ton mari ! dit-il en la forçant à tourner la tête, vous vous êtes tout les deux si pathétiques et impuissant face à moi que c'en est risible.

Frigga semblait avoir retrouver son calme, chose plutôt étonnante en vue des circonstance, et lui répondit avec un air pas vraiment résigné mais plutôt digne :

- Vous allez certes me tuez Laufey, mais mon mari n'est pas un homme faible et mes fils non plus. Ils vous empêcheront de conquérir Asgard et vous détruiront. Asgard et ma famille vivront et vous vous mourrez seul et abandonné. Un proverbe humain dit que l'union fait la force, c'est là où réside la clé de votre échec roi de Jotunheim, les asgardiens sont un peuple, les jotuns sont divisés ; Odin a une famille aimante, vous êtes seul et vous resterez seul jusqu'à votre mort qui surviendras très bientôt.

Laufey, qui avait écouter attentivement ses paroles, tremblait de rage, et dans un hurlement bestial il leva son poignard au dessus de la poitrine de Frigga. Celle ci ne ferma pas les yeux, le fixant avec un air de défi. Laufey entama son geste...

C'est alors qu'une épée le transperça de part en part et qu'il fut projeté loin de Frigga. Lorsqu'il regarda d'où venait le coup, il vit Odin debout, le bras encore levé qui le regardait avec un air assassin. Il se mit à faire une sorte de bruit, comme un rire étranglé par le sang qui coulait de sa bouche :

- Tu arrives trop tard Odin, ma vengeance est faite.

Et lâcha un dernier râle puis son corps se détendit il tomba mort au sol.

Odin fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux et se retourna inquiet vers sa femme. Elle était toujours allongé au sol et tendait une main ensanglanté vers lui. Mais ce qui horrifia le plus Odin ce fut le poignard enfoncé dans ses côtes d'où s'échappait son sang vermeil.

Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côté, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait du corps qu'il chérissait tant.

C'est alors que Loki pénétra dans la chambre, Laufey mort les portes n'étaient plus condamnés. Il fut horrifié de la vision s'imposant à lui : son père paniqué tenant dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de sa mère. Odin se tourna vers lui et lui hurla d'aller chercher un guérisseur, Loki se précipita dans les couloirs, espérant ne pas revenir trop tard.

De son côté Odin tentait toujours de maintenir sa femme en vie, mais elle était très faible et n'avait plus la force de se battre bien que son mari l'encourageait doucement :

- Frigga je t'en supplie, il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à l'arrivé des guérisseurs. Je sais que tu le peux, résiste je t'en prie !

-Odin... chuchota t'elle d'une voix faible, promets moi de ne pas t'en vouloir, c'était mon choix, je ne le regrette pas.

- Chuuut Frigga ne parle pas, garde tes forces...

- Non il faut que je te dises Odin tant que je le peux encore,elle prit une grande inspiration, promets moi d'essayer de comprendre et de pardonner Thor et Loki, ce sont encore des enfants, nos enfants, considèrent les comme tel. Et promet moi de ne pas trop me regretter ou tout du moins de ne pas désespéré. Me promets tu tout cela Odin?

- Frigga je...

- Me promets tu ?

Il la regarda un instant, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux, et dit :

- Oui je te le promets Frigga.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et voulu sourire mais grimaça alors qu'un nouvelle vague de douleur la traversait. Odin lui prit la main doucement, tentant de lui donner assez de force pour se battre. Elle respirait par accoues et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la douleur la submergea de nouveau. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la main d'Odin et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt et Odin put voir dans ses yeux sa douleur. Il pleurait maintenant, des larmes silencieuse que Frigga enleva délicatement de son visage en levant faiblement sa main libre. Odin embrassa ses doigts et dit :

- Je t'aime Frigga plus que tout au monde, je t'aime, j'aurais du te le dire tellement plus souvent, je regrette de ne pas avoir été toujours là pour te soutenir et si tu ne m'avait pas épousé rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et...

-Chuuuut, dit-elle en posant un doit sur ses lèvres, ne dit pas de sottises Odin, t'épouser a été l'une des plus belle choses que je n'ai jamais faites. Et les seul choses qui équivaux cela sont la création de notre famille et les millénaires passé en ta compagnie. Tu est le meilleur époux d'on l'on puisse rêvé et nos enfants sont mieux que ce que je rêvais. Je ne regrette rien Odin, ne regrette donc pas pour moi.

- Je t'aime Frigga si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Odin, sa voix faibli et elle chuchota : Tu diras à nos enfants que je les aime, que vous m'avez tous apportez du bonheur, que cette famille est la meilleur chose que je n'ai jamais faites et que... Haa !

Son dos s'arqua alors que la douleur affluait en masse. Odin la serra fort contre lui, impuissant et incapable d'apaiser sa souffrance. Son souffle diminua et elle le regarda avec ses beaux yeux bleus qui l'avait captivé des les premiers jours et dit doucement :

- Je t'aime...

La pression de ses doigts autour de la main d'Odin se desserra, son corps se relâcha doucement, sa tête glissa sur le côté et dans une dernier sourire la reine d'Asgard mourut.

Lorsque Loki arriva avec les guérisseurs quelques minutes plus tard, il glissa lentement au sol contre la porte, incapable de supporter la scène devant lui : le corps ensanglanté de sa mère sans vie, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres et son père, serrant de toute ses forces sa femme contre lui en chuchotant désespérément :

-Frigga, Frigga...

FIN

_* Je ne me souviens plus des paroles exactes ni de tout les faits et geste mais je crois que en gros c'est ça désolé si il y a des erreurs._

_** Les conditions pour utiliser la magie sont de mon invention je ne sait pas si c'est vrai dans le film_

_*** Je sais c'est pas très guerrier mais la faim justifie les moyens et elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire._

* * *

**Je sais je suis très méchante avec Frigga dans cette première fanfic mais je la voyais très bien se sacrifier pour Odin et j'avoue que la scène dans Thor 1 où elle est à terre alors que son mari va se faire tuer et qu'elle ne réagit pas ma moyennement plut.**

**De plus j'adore quand on voit son côté guerrier et sa relation avec Odin.**

**Ensuite pour ce qui adore Laufey je suis navré mais je le vois plutôt comme un psychopathe sadique et sans scrupules. Et pour ce qui déteste Loki désolé également parce que moi je l'aime assez Loki ! Bon il peut être un peu lourd mais je trouve qu'il a la classe !**

**Et désolé pour ceux qui aime Frigga moi aussi je l'adore mais cette fanfic me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et j'avais envie de l'écrire alors voilà ! Mais je promets d'être plus gentille avec elle dans mes prochaines fanfics.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. :D**


End file.
